The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat frame, and particularly relates to a vehicle seat frame configured such that a frame deformation amount upon a rear collision is adjustable.
There is a mechanism configured to enhance safety of a passenger by impact absorption of a vehicle seat frame upon rear collision. For example, in a vehicle seat frame described in Patent Application Publication WO 2013/133245 described below, a bracket configured to couple a seat back frame and a seat cushion frame has a weak portion, and upon rear collision, impact is absorbed by deformation of the weak portion.
However, particularly in the case where components attached to right and left frames of the seat cushion frame as a framework of a seating portion are different from each other, load on the bracket is different between the right and left brackets coupling the seat back frame and the seat cushion frame. For this reason, the right and left brackets might not deform equally upon rear collision.